The new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Luca’ is a product of the hybridization of an undistributed, unnamed, and unpatented female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘95 076-02’ (unpatented, undistributed seedling), which was performed in September, 1999 in a controlled environment by Dirk Pieters. The new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Luca’ was first selected and asexually propagated in a controlled environment in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium, by Dirk Pieters in September, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Luca’ by tissue culture and terminal cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.